The Silver Ninja
by xxChase the Mayan Worrierxx
Summary: This was a story request from kaisgirl please enjoy the story to who ever reads it rated T for violence includes six OCs, Kai, Cole, and Nya as the main characters and the others as the the secondary characters


**this was a story request for kaisgirl well I hope you enjoy this story because it took me a while to come up with this story**

**Cams POV**

I walked through the streets of Tijuana (did I spell that right) with sensei Wu. "Why in Gods name are we here?" I asked him. "I feel that we shall find something very special here Cameron." He replied I nodded then put the green hood over my head and kept walk with him until we came to a house that was a light shade of brown with red tile roofing. I looked over to the side and saw a girl sitting on the porch with marks on her arms from what I could tell because she had all dark clothes on a pair of dark jeans covered her legs and was held up by a belt with a short sleeve shirt to show her arms I decided to walk over to her and try to help her. "you ok lass?" I asked but only got the look of 'will you go away' on her face. "Relax I want to help now give me your arm." I said calmly then the girl handed her arm out to me I inspected the dark marks and the cuts carefully. "Who did this to you?" I asked. "My parents." She said with small tears in her eyes. "WHAT did I hear you right? Your parents hell no ok go with sensei Wu I'm gonna deal with this!" I yelled then walked towards the house. "Wait I don't want you to get involved." She said. "It's to late for that I'm already involved and plus no one should do that to a lady." I said then forced the wooden doors open.

"hijo de puta que era 40,000 pesos! (bastard that was 40,000 pesos)" the man yelled. "Cállate Idiota (Shut up you fool)!" I yelled then punched the man in his face I pulled him up by his collar. "Cualquier persona que abusa de una mujer deberiá estar muerto, pero yo no soy cruel! (Anyone who abuses a women should be dead but I am not unkind)" I yelled then threw him causing him to flip over the sofa I then looked over to the wife who was in shock. "Y usted no va a hacer daño, porque yo no soy hipócritá, pero usted puede esperar algún tipo di castigo perra! (And you I will not hit because I am not a hypocrite but you can expect some kind of punishment you bitch)" I yelled the. Walked out of the house to see sensei Wu had wrapped her arms up with bandages. "Come on Wu we're taking her back with us!" I said angrily. "Well you're in luck she's the one we came here for." He said calmly then started walking back to the bounty. "Come on let's go before the cops show up." I said and the girl began following me. "Who are you?" She asked. "I'm Cameron Roberts I'm a ninja we came here to find someone and apparently that someone is you." I said staring at her black eyes. "I'm Leslie De La Rosa nice to meat you." She said as she held her left arm in pain.

When we made it to the bounty I held Leslie by her waist with one of my arms then held on to the chain of the bounty and sensei Wu held on also and the chain brought us up fast to the point were we literally flew up and had to land on the deck. We were all greatest by the nine other ninjas. "Hey guys this is Leslie De La Rosa we just saved her from her abusive parents." I said and the ninjas all smiled at her especially Cole and Kai they were very focused on the dark haired girl with pale skin. "Hmm I think I know what's happening here." I thought to myself then looked over at Leslie she didn't say anything she just blushed a little bit and didn't say a word. "Come on Leslie let's get you settled in." I said then had her follow me to one of the vacant bedrooms. "Ok Leslie this will be your bed room whilst you're living with us." I said. "Um well I didn't get to bring any clothes with me you guys just told me to come with you." She replied. "Hmm wait I have a idea wait here." I said then ran off to my room and took the clothes out then ran back to her. "a These clothes shrunk in the wash a while ago." I said. "Hmm my favorite color." She said then took the pants, shirt, jeans, and jackets.

Sensei Wu then came up with a smile on his old face. "How are you settling in Leslie?" He asked. "Um good actually." She said. "Good to know." He said then used his spinjitzu to spin around her and put the black trainee ninja outfit on her. "Your training starts today Cameron, Charlie, Matthew, Brandon, and Rafael will train you." Sensei Wu said then left I nudged her giving a signal of 'come on' so she followed me out to the deck of the bounty to see the four ninjas of the other four elements. "Matthew I won't you to start training Leslie here in the element of forest." I said. "Ok come on then." He said then pulled Leslie and forced the others to go away.

**Leslie's POV**

I couldn't believe that I was on a flying ship and now being trained to be a ninja I saw Matthew Coles brother a dark haired man with blue eyes and pale skin. "Ok so I want you to break as many of these boards as you can." He said to me I nodded to him and placed my hand over the fifteen staked planks of wood I gave one hard chop and noticed that not only had I broken nine of the boards but that there wasn't even a dent in the other planks but suddenly I saw the planks and the table itself split in two and fall down. "Wow that had the power of a thousand trees ok let's try some hand to hand combat." he said and I got ready to fight him. He threw a punch at me and I don't know how but I had avoided it as if instinct I had then grabbed his free arm and twisted it a little then tripped him on the ground. "What the hell?" Matthew asked I looked at my hands thinking."how did I so that?" I pulled Matthew up and he just gave me a look of surprise. "Ok so hand to hand combat is already covered and also strength and knowledge so let's teach you to control the element of the trees." He said then pulled me towards the kitchen. When we got there we hid behind the frige watching Rafael eat a sandwich.

"Ok so there's a bonsai tree close to Rafa I want you to concentrate and when he's not looking take the sandwich." Matthew said I gave him a nod in reply then started concentrating on the tree that would move when I manipulated it when Rafael wasn't looking I took the sandwich out of the brown ninjas hands. Were the devil is my sandwich?" He asked then looked behind him and saw the tree holding it. "Matthew!" He yelled. "Nope not me bro it was actually Leslie." He said making me chuckle then walk from behind the frige showing that I was controlling the tree. "Give me my sandwich back please." He asked so I dropped the food into his hand. "Ok so Leslie I have something to give you come with me to my room." He said I nodded then looked to my left and saw Kai starting at me and when I noticed he quickly put the news paper over his face after that I walked to Matthews room and saw him pull a little chest from under his bed. "Ok so the first spinjitzu master made two blades of special grass ment for the ninjas of the opposite elements one for the yellow ninja and for the teacher you are the yellow ninja and I am your tracher."

He said then lifted his arm up a little bit to show the the blade of grass that was on his arm he then flicked his tidy and the grass turned into a axe that was still sharp. "You can make your blade of grass then into any weapon at anytime." He said then handed the blade of grass to me I tied it around my arm I gave him a nod in thanks then walked out of the room then closed the door. I saw Zane in the hallway with a bright smile on his face he waved to me and I wave back he then left and went to his bedroom. "Leslie I want to start training you come on." I heard Charlie say then pull me out to the training area if the bounty. "Beat the punching show me what you got." He said so I started to punch the bag. "Harder!" he yelled so I kept punching harder. "HARDER!" He yelled again so I punched even harder. "Harder!" He yelled and I got a angry so I turned the blade of grass into a hook blade and grabbed the bag and cut the half mark making half fall to the floor. "Oh der'mo!" (shit in Russian) he yelled then took a bottle from his left pouch and began to drink. "Can I have some?" I asked. "No mine vodka." He said then hugged his bottle making me chuckle a little.

"Ok Leslie so you can control water I want you to try and make this little buck of water rise up." He said do I focused and started to make the water rise out if the bucket and when it made it out I started to be able to control it better. "Now not only do me and my brother shard this power but I want to tell you every thing you can do with water you can freeze it turn it into smoke or fog." He said. "Cool." I replied then forced thetemperature of the water to get cold making it freeze into a arm brace that had little needles poking out. I don't know how the next park happened but it happened the four needles that were in the arm brace had flown out of it and one hit the wall, one hit the table, one hit Coles sythe, and the last one hit Charlie's vodka bottle that rested in the pouch. "Ok so my gift to you is the power of the water that the first spinjitzut master used to form the rocks now take it and please leave before you destroy my vodka." He said then took it out and popped it open then took a long drink. "Ok I'll just leave." I said then walked off when I had left I saw Brandon. "Hey Brandon let's get my training started I'm sick of rookie black." I said then ran over to Brandon.

"Ok good because I'm sick of it also now let's get started." I nodded then got ready to fight him then formed the hook sword out of grass and needles out of ice Brandon also had a hook sword he gave me a swing but I blocked it and attached my blades hook to his and pulled him over then Hooked it around his leg to flip him on the ground I was about to declare victory but was stooped when I was flipped to the floor me and Brandon quickly got up and started fighting again until I was able to dodge a attack then but my sword to his neck. "I win." I said then disarmed Brandon. "Ok I think you've earned your wings." He said then handed me some jars with a dark colored liquid in them and a piece paper. "These are the jars that the first spinjitzu master used to make the first poison from the great devourer and other poisonous things I even have the recipe that he made it has all the things he used to make it make sure you handle all your supplies with care and I want to show you how to make something special first I need you to call on the element of water."

Brandon said so I brought a small amount of water. "Ok now I'm gonna throw in some of my sleep poison." He said then threw in the purple liquid causing me to control it with the water mixed in. Now form it into a ice dart." He said so I started to imagine the shape in my head until I was able to form the clear ice dart that showed the liquid on the inside. "So that's how I make my darts of corse I need Charlie's help but still good anyway hey look up man on the roof throw the dart at him." He said and I looked up and saw that a man was standing on the top of the ship so I threw the dart at him he started to fall so I ran towards the man who was about to fall tgen he fell down and I caught the man who was softly snoring I noticed that it was Cole so I laughed a little about that. I carried Cole to his room and layed him on his bed he shuffled into a comfortable position and snored softly. "Night Cole." I said then left when I got out I saw Rafael. "Hey what's up you ready for training?" Rafael asked. "Ok Rafael let's do this." I replied. "Please you can call me Rafa." He replied so I nodded back and we started to go out to the top deck with him.

"Ok so we are on the now what?" I asked. "Are you at piece with yourself?" Rafa asked. "Yes I'm at piece with myself!" I replied in shock at what he just asked. "Well if you have then you already control my element and will be lighter than air." The half Spaniard said. "Let's face it you're not at piece with yourself so I want to help you." He said calmly we don't have time for training it takes years to master it so I have a special chi that will send you all my knowledge now please sit down." He said so I at down and saw him sit next to me then pull out a little hrs and threw a match in it. The jar coughs fire and Rafael began to say something that I couldn't understand. Oh flamme des wissen geben sie bitte meine ausbildung ung das wissen der luft zu Leslie De La Rosa. (Oh flame of knowledge please give my training and knowledge if air to Leslie De La Rosa)" he said then I saw the flame connect to his forehead and mine also and saw the gasses flow from his head to mine then the flame went out. "I fill like I know everything about air." I said then pushed one hand forward and saw a flow of wind leave it. "Leslie to you I leave all my knowledge of air the first master used all air to support the land to grow use this power wisely."

He said I nodded then left . I walked over to Sensei Wu's meditation room. "I have finished all my training Sensei." I said. "Aw good but there is only one way to know if you are the ninja of destiny." He said then walked toward the wall that had four weapons then took down the spear, chainsaw blade, bow & arrow, and axe that were all made of gold then placed them all in front of me the weapons started to float with a yellow aurora around them. "So it's true the yellow ninja had been found." He said then used is spinjitzu to spin around and dress me in the yellow ninja robes. "Go see Cameron he will help you reach your full potential." Sensei Wu said so I left and went I Cameron's room. "Hello Leslie how can I help you?" He asked calmly. "I need to find my true potential." I replied. "Ok what's holding you back ?" He asked. "My parents are we still overhead?" I asked he gave me a nod. "Good I have something to take care of." I said then walked onto the deck.

"What are you doing Leslie?" He asked. "Come with me Cameron I need your help." I said then jumped of the edge of the ship with Cameron following me I landed on the ground by using my spinjitzu and Cameron did also I saw the house that I was raised in and only got bad memories. "I will make you both pay." I said quietly then kicked the door of its hinges. "Leslie, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí (Leslie what are you doing here)." My father said. "Nunca me amaste (you never loved me you bastard)." I replied then kicked him in his stomach. "Now that thats over I want to talk to my mother." I said then looked over to her. "¿Por qué no ustedes amarme. (Why didn't you guys love me)." I asked. "yo quería, pero to padre, me golpeo también no podía haver nada (I wanted to but your father he hit me also I could do nothing)." She said then held me. "Lo siento mucho (I'm so sorry)." She said in a apologetic tone. "Yo perdono a usted mamá te perdono (I forgive you mom I forgive you)." I said then held her tight I saw my body start to glow and I felt a tingling in my body. "Lo que está sucediendo (whats happening)?" My mother asked. "Mi verdadero potential (my true potential)." I replied as I was up in the air I had suddenly seen a flash of light leave my body and I returned to normal then fell to the floor. I noticed my yellow robes became silver and I only remember passing out.

**~The following day~**

The next morning I had woken up to see that I was in my bed with all my friends staring at me. "What happened." I asked. "You reached your true potential then passed out." Sensei Wu replied I smiled a little bit when I heard that then I saw Cole and Kai blushing trying to keep as far away from me as possible I got out of the bed while the two blushing boys just stared. when I got out to the deck I looked at the beautiful white fluffy clouds. "Um Leslie." I heard Cole's voice say so I turned around and saw him holding a bouquet of roses. "Please take these flowers." he asked. "Why?" I asked fakeing my questioning. "Just take the flowers Leslie." He said as he held his head down. "Thanks I guess." I said then took the flowers from him he walked away with a slight blush on his face again. I just stood there inhaling the sent of the flowers. "Hey Leslie what's up?" I heard Nya say calmly so I turned around to face her. "Hi Nya I need your advice." I said in a pleading tone. "What's wrong Leslie?" she asked. "Well you see Kai and Cole both have a crush on me but I don't know who to pick I don't want to break either of there hearts but I don't know what to do help me please."

"Well Leslie I don't know how to help you with that but how about this the first person to make a move is the one you date." she replied. "Ok I guess so." I replied then Nya left. I just sat there for while until I turned around to see Kai acting a little nervous. "I uh uh have something fo-r y-you." He said while hesitating he then pulled a box of chocolate from behind his back. "Thank you Kai." I said then walked up to him noticing the small hight difference between us. "Nya told me what you said." Kai said while looking at my eyes before I could get a word out he placed a kiss on my lips he tasted like violet berries and gummy bears I was finally able to get free then looked up into Kai's amber eyes. "I choose you Kai." I said then connected our lips again.

**ok so I hope you liked the story kaisgirl i have been very busy that's why it took me so long to finish this but I hope you liked it anyway and for anyone who readys this please leave a review NOTHING NEGATIVE if you have nothing nice to say say nothing at all and like kaisgirl if you have any story requests check out my other stories if you wish but most of them involve yaoi but not all of them  
**


End file.
